My Enemy's Hero
by ItaliaPasta18
Summary: The Akatsuki has stopped Sakura's wedding! What should Sakura do to save herself? Talk about wedding crashes, betrayal, and realizations that those bad guys are not really that bad, especially when they are the ones needing your help and you've living in the same roof as them. (Pairings will just come ;D )
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Ohayo-minna! Thank you so much for deciding to take a glimpse of my rookie-made fanfic! I really am still a beginner in this yet I am doing my very best to make such a wonderful fanfic that I can improve my skills with. So with no further adieu, here is one of my very first beginner's fanfic: **

**~ * Pink Blossom *~**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is the world of Royalties, Knights and dragons and stuff and is entirely fictional with a flare of magic.<strong>

**My own-made characters:**

***The Lava Emperor**

***Haru, the maidservant**

***The Sage of the Four Elements**

* * *

><p><strong>Season: A slight blustery morning of early Spring where the Cherry Blossom trees are in their first bloom.<strong>

**PRESENT**

_Sakura, meet me by the bridge. _

_Be there early. I'll be waiting._

_P.S. You know well of that gift I gave you._

_Sas ~.._

But the last part of the message was clearly unfinished. It seems that the writer was in a hurry.

"By the bridge..." Sakura began thinking. What specific bridge would it be? But hey, there are only two bridges in the village; one is under-repair while the other is in the cherry blossom forest. A very special place for her.

Without any hesitations despite of the vague message she received randomly in her room window, she will definitely go. She knew well in her heart the unknown sender.

But of all the places, why the bridge?

Although this would be her second visit, it was a place where a lot of things happened; both good and bad times that the thought of it give her the mixed feelings of melancholic happiness.

But today is different. Today is a very special day for her to meet her special someone. This someone who is also a part of those good and bad times is very near in her heart. Deciding to be there earlier, she immediately dressed herself with her favorite cherry blossom kimono personally designed by that special someone which is wonderfully decorated with red and white cherry blossom flowers on the cloth. It did match her exquisitely. And yet, Sakura is just a simple girl.

It is her village's annual flower festival after all. And the event starts tonight.

But going alone to their meeting place which indeed is a little far sometimes made her feel sad so to somehow cheer her up; recalling some of those memories would help kill time.

But the very first memory that crossed her mind was the time when she thought it would be the unhappy ending of her life.

"Dang, that was really heart-wrenching. I thought I would be forever married to that unnerving Emperor of the Lava country. God, he really is insensitive and only cares of the goods he'll get. But gladly, " Sakura blushed, "..it was the same time when he saved me."

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

The time has finally come.

The time for her to be able to finish her task at last and at the same time-end everything that has started. It was her after all to be the only savior of her degrading land. Despite of such circumstances, she willingly received the task given to her by the Empress without any hesitations which was really fine for everyone but she couldn't keep on denying the seed of fear inside her which could cause an intervention to this very important occasion.

"An occasion that will only happen once in a lifetime." Sakura sighed as she examines her reflection in the smooth mirror before her.

She was wearing a long satin lava red kimono, splattered with golden lotus figures at the lower bottom. It looked contrasting with her soft looks but only her bright emerald eyes made a real match of the strong color. Her pink locks which were once reaching her shoulders are perfectly groomed in a top knot style; keeping her hair from her face. And for the final touches, a touch of lush red for her lip color accented by brushes of rose pink on her cheeks; slightly covering her white matte'd face. But despite of how much wonderful she would look today, it would never match the intense feeling welling inside her.

….

There's no turning back.

Not a chance.

"Haruno-sama, the ceremony is about to start. Do you wish to be accompanied by your maidservants or prefer for us to wait outside?" The maidservant said with deep politeness as she lowered her head before her.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mind is too focused on the biggest event that will change her life forever. And she couldn't stop this and no one will ever do. This task was decided by all reigning leaders around the world. And that means, nobody has the power to break the agreement.

"My lady, if it is the ceremony that is making you anxious then please don't worry about it since it'll only last for a while." Her maidservant suggested. Despite of such strict rules between a master and his servant, young and innocent as she is, this maid servant whom Sakura took liking would do all her best to cheer the Empress-to-be up.

"Thank you, Haru-chan but it is not really the ceremony that worries me…" Sakura trails off; listening to her own thoughts.

"Then what could it be, my Lady? Forgive me for such rude interrogation." Haru automatically bows down deeply; apologizing for her familiarity.

Sakura gave the young servant a small smile and exclaimed, "Do I really look good in this attire, Haru-chan? Since I haven't worn such for so many years!"

The young servant was surprised, "HAI! My Lady would always look good in whatever she desires to wear. The kimono perfectly suites you, Ojou-sama!" She beamed.

Sakura gave her a large grin, "Then I'm good to go! We have to leave now, Haru-chan so the guests would not be waiting much longer!"

"But, is my Lady really sure?" Haru gasped at the sudden excitement.

"Why should we keep them waiting?!" Sakura exclaimed as they both raced towards the gate of the palace.

_But why do I still keep on waiting for a miracle to happen… Why?..._

* * *

><p><strong>(In the palace garden)<strong>

"Waah! Your wedding sure is very grand, my Lady! Look at all these people!" Haru exclaimed.

Sakura felt speechless at the sight. She never dreamt that her wedding would be this splendid and yet it really is now. All the details were carefully planned and everyone is present; especially her own Empress: Lady Tsunade with her dear personal advisor, Jiraya.

The moment she stepped inside the ceremonial area, all eyes are on her.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing by the palace gates (since they were both personally chosen by her to be her knight escorts in the ceremony) stared at her.

A tall man in his early 40's, wearing his usual strong gaze that matched his dark red attire passed by her. "It seems you really are excited for this day, my beautiful wife-to-be. I can't wait to take my first step in your pitiful country." He muttered with a smug grin.

Sakura gave him a strong look. She really has a bad feeling about this.

"You sure are a strong girl, Sakura yet I find it deeply endearing." He added.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be long." She spat back.

"That's what I like about you, Sakura." He grinned before leaving.

Haru gave her a confused look. For a girl in her age, she could understand the nature of marriage but does it really live between the two?

Sakura gave a long sigh, "Well after all, there's nothing that I can do."

"My Lady…" Haru felt worried about Sakura's unusual mood today.

* * *

><p>*Bong!* *Bong!*<p>

The echoing sound of the gong signifies the start of the wedding ceremony. It was not a wedding by their will but a wedding by agreement.

Sakura stood by the entrance gate where she will be escorted by her two knights, Naruto and Sasuke. Despite painful for her to see Sasuke being her escort not her future husband, this could serve as her last will of parting her feelings for him and forget them like an erased memory of the past.

_If only he'd be the miracle I was waiting…_

Naruto who has been an avid admirer of Sakura couldn't stop himself from mourning after seeing his only love getting married to another man. He couldn't keep himself from comforting the pinkette despite of how painful it is to him. "Sakura *sobs* I know you hate that man and you are being forced into this situation but please *sobs* never forget us, your team and Sir Kakashi. We'll really miss you, Sakura-chan and we love you! Especially me! *cries* Waaaah!"

Sasuke, on the other hand who was standing on the other side of the pinkette tries to ignore the crying Uzumaki. "Tch. Your such a crybaby, Naruto!"

"Thank you, Naruto. I won't forget." Sakura smiled back at the Uzumaki, making him cry more.

Now Sasuke is really annoyed of his noisy counterpart. "Baka, Naruto."

"How about you, Sasuke-kun? Won't you miss me?" Sakura asked at the Uchiha; trying to sound fine despite of how desperate she really needs him.

Sasuke gave her a side glance and sighed. Actually, he doesn't know what to say.

"Just tell her you'll also miss him so she won't be sad." Naruto whispered him from behind. Sasuke flinched at his request.

"Sasuke-kun, is that true?" Sakura sounded hopeful.

Sasuke never thought of giving in to his unnerving comrade until he finally losses his patience container.

"Please, please…please…!" Naruto keeps on poking him.

Sasuke gave the Uzumaki a dark look. "Don't worry, I'll clean the stable for the whole month." Naruto grinned.

And it was enough. Sasuke gave the anticipated Haruno a slow nod.

"Yes?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll also miss you, Sakura." Sasuke muttered; trying to keep his composure.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura could feel herself crying upon knowing her love interest's feelings. She felt herself confessing to him…again.

"Sasuke-kun, I…"

The moment the band played the music, Shizuko, the Emperor of the Lava country and Sakura's future husband appeared in front of the blessing fountain. He was waiting for his beautiful wife-to-be to stand beside him.

"Sakura! Please don't go!" Naruto tugs the Haruno's kimono; making her stop.

"Naruto!" Sakura called him.

"You are accompanying her, idiot!" Sasuke scolded.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto felt assured but at the same time pained to see his dear Sakura very close getting married in front of his own eyes. "NOOOOO!"

"You're in the way, baka! Stop overreacting!" Sasuke hissed.

"Overreacting? " Naruto sobbed.

"Tch. Come on, this is just some arranged marriage so don't ever worry if she'll get married with the Emperor. Come to think of it that as long as she doesn't have feelings for him, then she's not really his." Sasuke explained half-heartedly.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "You mean, I still have a chance?!" Naruto could imagine himself flying into the heavens.

"Technically, yes..."

"YAAAAY!"

"…in your dreams."

"YAAAAYYY!...Wait, WHAT?!"

"Sasuke-kun, are you saying that you still believed that this marriage is worthless?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Both gentlemen are surprised. She was also listening to them for the whole time!

Sasuke gave her a confused look, "Uh…I think so…"

Sakura was overjoyed knowing about this. If her love interest thinks the same about this then could this be his feelings for her?

"Sasuke-kun, would it be possible to stop this marriage?" Sakura became more excited.

"No." The apathetic Uchiha gave a very brief reply.

"Yes, if I were the Emperor of our country!" Naruto butts-in. "I'll surely save you Sakura and-"

"Shut up, Naruto!... But why?" Sakura could feel her heart dropping.

Sasuke, of course, with a logical mind would really be annoyed to answer such question.

"Sasuke-kun, could you stop this for me?" Sakura pleaded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Don't you even understand in the first place that if anyone stops the wedding then it means war?!" Sasuke blared.

Naruto and Sakura went silent. "Oh…"

"Let's just stop this 'cause he's already waiting." Sasuke muttered; referring to the Lava Emperor.

"Then it's hopeless…" Sakura could feel herself crying anytime from now.

The moment Sakura arrives beside the Emperor, she was greeted by a satisfied smirk. It made Sakura want to punch him.

"Tch. That arrogant bastard! He's just trying to steal my country's remaining riches so he'll get full of himself but there's nothing I can do to stop him since Lady Tsunade won't even listen to me!" Sakura felt worried.

The priest before them spoke softly to the two, "Despite this is only an arranged marriage, do you both accept this by your own free will and without any hesitations?"

"I do." They both simultaneously replied. Sakura could feel herself choke from her reply.

"Then let us begin." The priest declared, "Do you Emperor Shizuko-sama, take this young lady to be your lawfully wed wife and protect her with all your power?"

"I do." He replied with his usual smirk.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, Empress Tsunade's entitled heiress, take this man as your lawfully wed husband and serve him with all of your power?"

"I…" Sakura finds herself difficult to speak those words.

The priest gave her a worried look. "My Lady?"

Sakura could feel tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this is her reality.

"Sakura! Noooo!" Naruto was crying behind them.

"My darling, what are you waiting for?" The emperor muttered with a sly grin.

"I…" Sakura closes her eyes and inhales deeply. _If this is your will, Kami-sama…_

"I do." Beads of tears poured into her cheeks as she remains her eyes shut.

"STOP!" A loud voice came from behind. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_Kami-sama, is this real? The answer to my prayers?..._

Everyone went silent and looked back.

The moment Sakura opens her eyes, she thought it was Sasuke but…

"Red cloud patterns…?" She gasped. "Could it be?..."

"Akatsuki!" The guests gasped.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke added; staring at them.

"Are they also our guests?" Haru muttered but was then scolded by the head of the household. "Baka, just keep quiet."

"Yes, your wedding crashers." Hidan smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sakura could feel herself fainting.

_This is even worse than bad luck!_

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Minna-san, don't be shy of speaking out on what you think about the story, any recommendations, opinions or reactions about it. I'm deeply glad to read and take what you say and it'll be a lot of help to my 'future writing skills' Teehee! :3<strong>

**And don't worry, pairings will just come!**

**Once again, thanks guys for reading this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, minna-san! Thanks for reading my story. I'm truly grateful about it. And yes, here it is the 2nd Chapter or so I say the wedding crasher of the century! Aahahhahahhaaha...by the way, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>~*Captured bride*~<p>

* * *

><p>"We are the Akatsuki! And we're here to stop this marriage!"<p>

Everyone was dumbstruck upon hearing this. The crowd began to panic.

"Everyone, calm down. Let's just settle this in a friendly conversation." Shizuko assured as he started walking towards the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain Yahiko.

"Should I cut him off, Leader-sama?" Hidan suggested as he disarms his sharp scythe behind him.

"No." Pain replied.

"So why is the Leader of the Akatsuki here want to intervene my marriage?" Shizuko said with an amused grin. He knew well about this.

Pain remained blasé before the Emperor and said, "This has nothing to do with your marriage, Shizuko but you gave your word about it."

All the Akatsuki growled at him.

"Leader-sama, indeed and I have never forgotten about it. You have what is yours but the catch is that the emerald rune is not with me."

Hidan snarled upon hearing it, "WHAT?! You mother-"

"I see." Pain remained collected. "Then how can we get it?"

Shizuko's grin grew wider, "The rune lies underneath the arcane cave and requires an excessive amount of power to extract it."

"Easy task. We'll we've got more than the power you needed." Hidan smirked with arrogance.

"You may think of that but the only person who can enter the place should have royal blood and please, let us not underestimate the arcane cave. It is strongly guarded by the Sage of the four elements and that it should be a mortal with a royal blood to get the rune." Shizuko said; trying to sound worried.

Pain sighed, "So you're saying that we can't get it by ourselves?"

Shizuko nodded, "It is clear in my words, Leader-sama unless there is a comrade with you who is royalty."

"Tch. That arrogant bastard! He thinks he's greater than us to say those things?!" Hidan cursed under his breath. He did really hate that man.

"Fine. I'll entrust this to you but I'm watching you, Shizuko." Pain muttered coldly.

"Don't worry, I'm a more of a man in works than in words, Leader-sama and I don't have any motives of that rune. But unfortunately, I need a power that can match the Sage of the four elements. You know how hard it would be to convince that old man." Shizuko chuckled.

Pain understands what he has to do.

"Leader-sama, are you sure about this 'cause you don't have to and it would be dangerous." Konan pleaded to their Leader-sama. She somehow knows the motives of this sly Emperor.

"We don't have any choice and there's no other way to have it." Pain explained to her.

"So what do you suggest, Leader-sama?" Shizuko smirked; waiting for his reply.

"Although this has been the first time I saw the guy Leader-sama is affiliated with, I hate him already, un!" Deidara complained.

"Well, we'll never know." Sasori said.

"Hey, Itachi! You're the brains here! Why won't you give Leader-sama a more sensible suggestion so we could shut that bastard up! Damn, he's getting in my nerves." Hidan whined.

"This matter is Leader-sama's dealing so there's no helping of interfering him." Itachi bluntly replied.

"WHAT?! But-"

"Just shut your loud mouth up, Hidan! Take some respect to Leader-sama's wishes." Kakuzu scolded his comrade.

"Guys, stay back." Konan instructed her comrades.

"What? Leader-sama would really be doing it?" Hidan felt frustrated.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's just obey his commands." Konan said sadly.

The Akatsuki quickly followed his orders and stared at the two figures without any choice.

"Shizuko, open your palm." Pain ordered.

The Lava Emperor opened his palm as Pain closed his eyes and poured some of his power to him. The power of the Sage of the Six Paths is the only power that could match the Sage of the four elements. Shizuko couldn't help but feel overjoyed to receive such tremendous power which is only owned by none other than Pain himself and the Sage of the Six Paths. This could make him the most powerful man in the world along with the Emerald rune.

Pain slowly opens his eyes and instructed the dazed Emperor, "The power of the Six Paths is in you now so don't ever use it recklessly but only to get that rune. I'll be expecting it as soon as possible and don't worry I have eyes around you."

The Lava Emperor gulped anxiously at his threat. But does that mean that their Leader-sama is already powerless?

**SAKURA'S POV**

Watching from the distance, I could see that there is some sort of negotiation going on between Shizuko and the Akatsuki. It was some kind of conversation which nobody knows. But despite of that alarming interference, I am still trapped of marrying the Emperor. And all I can do is to wait until their conversation is over.

But how is Shizuko become so familiar with the Akatsuki when in fact they are a secret organization that does have a bad reputation in the kingdom. Or could it be that the Emperor is just a convincing talker.

**END OF POV**

_Shizuko…now do it!_

A voice inside the Emperor's head spoke to him. It was the being that the Lava Emperor worshipped and served. Without any thought, he suddenly used the power of Pain to hit the Akatsuki.

"Shinra Tensei!"

And the Akatsuki went flying from all directions; it was indeed a surprise attack. Everyone went panic and decided to run for their lives.

Pain who was also hit by a wall, stood up from his position and glared at the laughing Emperor. He knew there's something wrong about this. All the Akatsuki quickly recovered themselves from the impact and immediately puts on their attack.

"That fuck*ng traitor!" Hidan snarled as he swiftly raced towards Shizuko; attempting to take a quick attack.

"Shinra Tensei!"

And the Jashinist came flying away; hitting the tables in the garden. He slowly stood up and cursed under his breath, "That sh*thead!"

Deidara along with Sasori are also attempting to take an advantage of him by doing a sneak attack but as they were fast approaching the Emperor, Pain stopped them. Their Leader-sama was looking tired and weak. Maybe it was from the power he just lost in his body.

"Deidara, Sasori, get his fiancée and bring her to the headquarters immediately." He ordered.

Deidara looked confused, "But, Leader-sama why her, un?"

"Just follow Pain's orders, Deidara." Konan muttered coldly. She was watching Pain's back in case he needs help.

"Do you want her dead or alive?" Sasori simply asked with a narrow gaze. He didn't care much if he needs to kill her.

Konan gave Pain a questioning look but he replied like it's an obvious answer, "Alive."

Both parties agreed and left; leaving them behind. Now they have to face the uncontrollable Emperor who seems to be showing his real colors.

"Pain…you know I've been looking all over for you." Shizuko muttered smugly as he pulls Pain towards him with his newly-acquired power.

"PAIN!" Konan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Damn, she's not in the altar, un!" Deidara complained as he was looking the place onboard on his clay bird. "Danna, have you got any signs of her?"<p>

Sasori ignored his comrade and said, "Let's just split up." And off he left Deidara; trying to finish this task fast. "She'll be hiding in the town square." He guessed.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, take Sakura to the village and hide her! I'll just stay here and buy time for you." Naruto suggested; preparing his fighting stance.<p>

"Thanks Naruto. Now come with me, Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he drags the pinkette away from the palace grounds. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the Uchiha in daze; thinking that he is saving her.

_Kami-sama! This is more than just a miracle!_

Sasuke, on the other hand was too focused on keeping their Empress-to-be safe which could cause an even bigger problem if she were to disappear or be killed. After all, she is the only one chosen by their Empress to be her heiress to the throne of the Leaf country. And bearing the title 'Knight' is an even bigger responsibility.

Finally, they found a small cottage in the forest where Sakura went hiding as he keeps watch. It was a Knight's duty after all to protect the royalty.

Sakura felt afraid upon watching her knight defend outside. She really hates the fear of thinking him wounded or worse dying since he's only one man and what if the enemies are too many!

"Sasuke-kun…" She closed her eyes and prayed for his safety.

_If anything happens, you must run as fast as you can and don't ever let the enemy have you!_

Sasuke's voice echoed in her ears which made her gasp upon hearing a loud explosion outside.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

Her mind was racing; trying to think of what she should do. With all the adrenaline pumping, her legs swiftly stood up and out she runs away from the cottage. She couldn't even look behind to see Sasuke's situation with all the fear welling inside. All she could hear was the loud thumping of her heart.

_I must get away…I must get away…!_

"Danna, go get the girl, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he keeps on distracting the Uchiha with his clay bombs.

"You'll never get her!" Sasuke shouted as he dodges the exploding clay bombs around him. Deidara couldn't help but get enjoyed watching the view. "Don't worry, 'cause I'll blow you up into pieces, un! Katsu!"

Sasori left quickly to capture her.

_She won't be far…_

* * *

><p>With all her strength depleted, Sakura came across the southern border of the kingdom which is now leads to another path which she didn't even know. She could feel her legs shaking from exhaustion as she tries to resist the pain in her feet; making her stumble as she walks. The moment she crossed the bridge, she met a redhead in a familiar black cloak standing centimeters before her.<p>

"So you're the Emperor's fiancée, I see." Sasori muttered apathetically. His chakra strings are now emerging from his fingertips.

Sakura tries her best to catch her breath as she tries to gather up all her last strength to fight him.

"I'll fight you!" She panted heavily.

Sasori stared at her pathetic state and said, "You can't fight in that state."

Sakura glared at him and quickly charges towards him with her short sword but she was easily blocked by him and there she blacked out.

It was all completely useless.

And there's no escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, minna-san! And I hope to see you all soon! Next chapters might be posted every week or it depends since I'm now busy with my studies, especially when school end's approaching fast!<strong>

**Arigato, guys! Ja-ne!**


End file.
